


When we meet again (Sequel to One Lucky Believer)

by orphan_account



Series: Jack Frost Ficlets [3]
Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fluffy little JackxReader fic by request!</p><p>What happens when Jack comes back two years later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we meet again (Sequel to One Lucky Believer)

It has been 2 years since Jack came and seen you that one time, you are now 16 years old and though you are sure of seeing him that night as time passes your belief has begun to fade.  
You get up from where you were doing homework on your computer and go over to your dresser.  
You open the bottom-most dresser drawer and pull out a small sketchpad. This is the very same sketchpad that had been held in the hands of the young ice spirit.  
You clutch it tightly to your chest. "Oh, Jack, how I miss you so." You say softly as a small tear trails down your cheek.  
A chill passes over your body and at first you think your window was ajar, but you do not realize what it truly is until you feel a pair of cold arms wrapping around your waist from behind.  
"I've missed you, too, (y/n)." Jack says pulling you flush against him and hugging you tightly.  
You blush brightly and squirm in his grasp until you have turned to face him. "Why has it been so long?" You want to ask him, but all thoughts flee your mind when a pair of smooth, cold lips meet yours.  
Your heart pounds and you close your eyes, letting yourself melt into his loving embrace.  
Jack pulls away slowly, letting his lips linger on your's for a little bit. "I had to try that again." He says softly. He refuses to let you go, not that you're complaining.  
Your arms wind around his narrow waist and rest on his slim hips.  
His soft icey blue eyes gaze into your (y/e/c) ones and he smiles that really cute smile of his.  
"(y/n)?" He says hesitantly.  
You smile a little. "Yes, Jack?"  
He takes a deep breath. "I-I.....I think I'm in love with you."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry It's short! I thought it was a cute little short fluff.


End file.
